


Together we make a Family

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Y'all gotta read it, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: One morning, Robert offers to braid Liv's hair for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! - hope y'all enjoy this little one shot after the last couple of bummer emmerdale episodes we've gotten! The inspiration for this fic was gotten when I was doing my hair one morning lol. Enjoy!

Robert was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast when he heard the familiar sound of heavy steps coming down the stairs.

With her hands stuffed into the pockets of one of Aaron's hoodies and her messy bed hair covering half of her face, Liv stormed in.

The door slammed shut behind her as she sank into the couch with a loud huff. Robert rolled his eyes, used to the young girl’s morning temper by now.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Robert glanced up from his newspaper to catch Liv quickly averting her eyes away from him to the switched off television.

He shook his head to himself, the action reminding him of her brother because he always did it. He kept his eyes on her, patiently waiting for her to express her thoughts to him.

Aaron would immediately be at her side, asking 20 questions which usually made the 14 year old worst. Robert on the other hand kept quiet, letting his silence frustrate Liv so she would eventually speak.

Liv eyed Robert again, the strands of her hair around her face slowly irritating her.

Robert kept a straight face and took a slow sip of his tea, showing he could and probably would spend all day staying silent until she spoke.

Liv huffed again, pulling her knees up to her chest and then tucking the loose hair behind her ears.

"Chas won't do my hair." She muttered.

Robert chuckled softly, her messy hair now making sense.

"Why?" He asked, trying not to crack a smile. If he showed any sort of amusement, Liv would be up and gone in a flash.

Liv played a strand of her hair, glancing over to Robert once more.

"She's too ‘busy'." Liv used her hands to mock Chas’ lame excuse.

Robert cracked a quick smile to himself before standing up to take his side plate and mug to the sink.

"Just tie it up." He suggested, putting away the jam jar afterwards.

Liv sighed again. "Yeah..." She muttered, sitting up to reach for the half glass of orange juice on the table in front of her and began drinking it.

Aaron hadn't finished it as he had to quickly dash off to save Adam who was failing to make a deal with an important customer at the scrapyard.

"I'll do it." Robert offered, folding the tea towel and placing it on the edge of the sink.

Liv looked at him strangely, swallowing the last of the juice

"Do what?"

"Your hair...you like those braids don't you?" He said, pointing towards her hair.

Liv couldn’t help but laugh as she took in Robert’s words.

Robert looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" He asked, walking over to her, grabbing his phone from the table.

Liv's wide grin soon faded, when she saw how serious the man was.

"What, you're serious?"

"Totally." He smiled and sat on the arm of the couch beside her.

Liv sat still for a moment, unsure of what was actually happening.

“Come on, at least let me have a try.” He motioned her to sit in front of him.

Liv bit her lip and glanced towards the door, suddenly becoming curious on how the concept of Robert braiding her hair will turn out.

Pulling out her small purple brush and some hair ties from her big pockets, she quickly brushed out her long hair as she moved position so she was in front of Robert.

She kept silent when Robert began dividing her hair into two parts, taking a hair tie from her to tie up one half of her hair.

Liv sat in pure shock; Robert was actually braiding her hair. He was doing it carefully but swiftly like as if he had done this before. He tied the end of the braid and placed it on her shoulder for her to see.

Liv turned her head to the braid with a big grin.

"Where did ya learn to do that?" She asked, running her fingers over the tightly criss-cross patterned hair. Robert smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

"Lived with a hairdresser for 3 years when I moved to London, he would spend hours practising hairstyles on this doll's head." He murmured, chuckling quietly at the memory.

Liv smiled back at him and shifted a little so Robert could do the other section of her hair.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Liv teased with a smile, playing with her hairbrush.

The question caught Robert off guard and he paused in mid-braid at the top of her head.

Liv felt his fingers pause and instantly regretted opening her mouth.

"Uh, sorry...you don't have to answer that.”

"He wasn't..." Robert quietly muttered after few seconds of silence and a deep breath. He slowly returned to his braiding, the question obviously still in his mind.

Liv kept her mouth shut, sensing he had more to say.

"He kissed me one night...and he said it was a mistake the next day..." Robert tried to explain off, reaching for the brush to smooth out the rest of the hair before he continued.

Liv's heart sunk and she turned towards the older man, making him lose grip of her hair and the braid fell apart in his fingers.

"Liv." He sighed softly but he paused when he saw her face.

"You liked him didn't you?"

Robert's facial features softened when he knew he couldn't lie to the young girl.

"I did..."

"I'm sorry." Liv whispered.

"Don't be, it was years ago." He shook his head, smiling a little at her sad pouting face.

"You've got Aaron, now." She gave him a smile, hoping it would cheer him up.

The man smiled at the thought of his soon to be husband before looking at Liv.

“I have.”

The sat in a comfortable silence, both having a moment to think to themselves.

"C'mon, you'll be late for school." Robert reached for hair again and smiled brighter when he heard her groan at the mention of school.

Robert had braided past her ear when the back door slammed shut and Aaron walked into the backroom, pausing in his tracks when he saw his sister and his fiancé on the couch.

Liv turned her head to her brother with a big smile which made Aaron blink quickly and then slowly. Was Robert actually doing Liv's hair or was he dreaming?

"Hey..." Aaron awkwardly said, shutting the door.

Robert glanced briefly at him, his cheeks flushing pink.

”Hey.” Liv greeted, pulling out hairs from her brush.

"Did you get the deal?" Robert asked, hoping Aaron would avoid the burning question about what he was seeing.

Aaron played with his car keys, awkwardly hovering by the door.

"Uh...no, he was gone when I arrived..." He said slowly just as Robert was finishing up Liv's braid.

He tied the braid at the end and leaned back when he finished, admiring his handy work.

Liv stood up and pulled out a few baby hairs at the top of head to shape her face. She took Robert’s phone from his lap and looked at her hair in the camera, a grin growing on her face. He could help but take a quickly silly selfie on the phone.

"Alright?" Robert asked with a smile and felt Aaron walk behind him, still very confused.  

"These are better than Chas'. Thanks, Robert." She beamed, looking at herself in her phone once more before handing it back to him. She walked over towards the door, loosening up her plaits as she did.

"Do you want a lift?" Aaron called after her.

"No, I'll take the bus." After the sound of the back door closing, silence filled the room.

Robert bit his lip, slowly lifting up his head to look at Aaron who was standing beside him.

A smirk was plastered across his fiancé's face.

"What?" He asked, rolling his eyes but holding back a smile.

Aaron shook his head.

"Nothing...just a bit weird seeing you two getting on together...and you doing her hair." Aaron chuckled.

"Chas was busy so I did her...hair..." Robert explained, shrugging his shoulders, turning his gaze away from Aaron.

Aaron smiled and stood closer to him, wrapping his right arm around his shoulder and pulling Robert's chin up and towards him.

"Well, that was nice of you...but now she'll be asking you everyday to do it now." He grinned, stroking his chin. Robert shrugged, not really caring of she does. He enjoyed it.

"I don't mind...we are technically family now..." He smiled, his heart fluttering at Aaron's touch.

Aaron smiled at the response and leaned down to peck his lips.

"Love you." He whispered against his mouth, making them both shudder.

"I love you, too." Robert replied and this time pressing a longer kiss to Aaron's lips, both of them unaware Liv was standing outside the door, holding her two braids in her hands and with a smile growing from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
